The Gene Expression Shared Resource (GESRV was first proposed as a JCCC Shared Resource for the 2002 competing renewal application. The GESR was established to provide broad access to genome-scale gene expression analysis to JCCC investigators who are using a variety of organisms and who wish to implement microarray technology into their research programs. It is now a well-established, broadly-used Shared Resource within the JCCC. Currently, the GESH houses equipment and provides technical and intellectual expertise to guide faculty in the performance of genomic analyses. The Shared Resource has provided access to microarray based genomic analysis for gene expression, copy number, ChlP-Chip and genotyping. The GESR houses equipment for Affymetrix and Agilent based experiments. In addition, the Shared Resource maintains all data online for ease of analysis and provides links to analytical resources, both within the GESR and within the JCCC BASE Unit Shared Resource. The GESR wet laboratory facility is adjacent to the laboratory of the Director. A mature system is in place for recharge-based support of Shared Resource activities. The GESR assures JCCC investigators of timely access to genomic technology and provides access to intellectual expertise provided by the co-directors and staff. The GESR adapts to new technologies, including next generation sequencing;hardware is in place and the GESR has established the required computational infrastructure for sequence-based gene expression analysis. During the last reporting year of the current grant cycle, the GESR performed nearly 2000 analyses for 38 JCCC members; 82 percent of the studies performed in the GESR during this period were for JCCC members. Twenty percent of the proposed operating budget for the Gene Expression Shared Resource is requested from the JCCC CCSG application. (Please also see Section 6.2.3 on Shared Resources in the History, Description, Essential Characteristics). 38 Cancer Center members representing seven Cancer Center Program Areas utilized the services of the Gene Expression Shared Resource during the reporting period. This is a continuing shared resource.